The Princess Weiyoung
Details *'Title:' 锦绣未央 / Jin Xiu Wei Yang *'English title:' The Princess Weiyoung *'Genre:' Historical, romance *'Episodes:' 54 *'Viewership ratings:' peak=2.494%, average=1.483% (Dragon TV), 1.345% (BTV) http://weibo.com/u/2635260410 *'Broadcast network:' Dragon TV, Beijing TV *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Nov-11 to 2016-Dec-09 *'Air time:' 19:30 *'Opening theme song:' If Heaven Has Compassion (天若有情) by A-Lin (黄丽玲) *'Ending theme song:' Heavenly Poem (天赋) by Tiffany Tang and Luo Jin *'Related TV shows:' The Song of Glory (2020) Synopsis The princess of Northern Liang takes on the identity of her saviour Li Weiyang to seek revenge against the people who annihilated her kingdom. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Tiffany Tang as Li Weiyang / Xin'er **Zhao Shu Ting (赵姝婷) as child Li Weiyang ;Imperial family *Luo Jin as Tuoba Jun *Vanness Wu as Tuoba Yu **Huang Tian Qi as child Tuoba Yu *Chen Yu Qi as Tuoba Di *Canti Lau as Tuoba Chou *Wan Mei Xi as Empress *Zhang Tian Yang as Tuoba Han *Wang Yu Zheng (王羽峥) as Tuoba Huang *Xu Rong Zhen as Crown Princess, Tuoba Jun's mother *Ding Zi Ling as Lu Zhaoyi ;Servants *Hou Rui Xiang as Zong Ai *Meng Fei (孟飞) as Gao Yun *Rui Wei Hang as Cheng De *Wu Hong as Cheng An *Zhang Yue Chi (张悦驰) as Jiang Zuo *Guan Shan (关珊) as Qiuyi *Li Jia Xi (李嘉熙) as Cai Pin *Shu Ya (舒雅) as Ah Qing *Han Yan (韩燕) as Steward Li *Liu Feng Lan (刘风岗) as Physician Liu *Jiang Zhen (蒋祯) as Xiao Linzi ;Li Household *Mao Xiao Tong as Li Changru *Li Xin Ai as Li Changle *Liang Zhen Lun as Li Minde *Nan Fu Long as Li Minfeng *Lily Tien as Jiang Rou *Bai Fan as Li Xiaoran *Wang Yan Zhi as Jun Tao *Mu Le En as Baizhi *Tian Yi Xi as Ziyan *Peng Dou Dou as Li Changxi *Wang Li Yuan as Old Granny Li *Chang Shi Xin as Tanxiang *Liu Jie as Seventh concubine, Li Weiyang's birth mother *Hu Cai Hong as Lady Wen *Wang Wan Juan as Zhou Xuemei *Peng Ying Ying (彭莹莹) as Cui'er *Jin Bo Han as Rong'er *Zhou Yi as Chun Ming *Liao Song Mei (廖松梅) as Nanny Luo *Zhu Xing Yu (朱星宇) as Ping'an *Wang Tian Hong (王天虹) as Liu Hong ;Chiyun Household *Tang Qun as Old Lady Chiyun *Jin Han as Chiyun Nan *Ji Xiao Bing as Chiyun Si *Zhang Sheng Hao (张晟豪) as Chiyun Wei *Yang Zu Qing as Hongluo ;Rou Ran *Li Ang as General Jiao *Wang Wei (王伟) as Princess An Le ;Northern Liang *Leanne Liu as Queen Dowager of Northern Liang *Tan Kai as King Hexi of Northern Liang *Sun Wei as Uncle Ming *Zhang Heng Ping as fortuneteller monk ;Others *Dai Chun Rong as Madame Liu *Li Yi Xiao as real Li Weiyoung Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel Shu Nv You Du / The Bastard Daughter is Poisonous (庶女有毒) by Qin Jian (秦简) *'Producer:' Wang Ying (王莹) *'Director:' Li Hui Zhu *'Screenwriter:' Cheng Ting Yu External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2016 Category:Dragon TV Category:Beijing TV Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Croton Media